Visite innatendue
by Zoyou
Summary: "ARRÊTE THÉO TU VAS MOURIR!" hurla-t-il... juste au moment où le coup partait. Fanfic Unknow Movies 16, deathfic, OCs. Attention spoil!
_Voilà. C'était juste pour me défouler._

 _Je parlerais bientôt de Lili plus en détail, j'ai une fic en cours. Et oui, je sais, faudrait que j'avance sur_ Au delà des siècles _, mais là je viens de voir UM16 et j'avais vraiment envie de me défouler._

 _Enjoy !_

Minific : UM16

Un champ. Deux personnes. Non, trois. Une debout vêtu d'un sweat, les mains sur les épaules de la deuxième, plus petite, en doudoune bleue, et la troisième, portant une veste marron, accroupie pour parler à l'enfant.

Une voix retentit. Celle de l'enfant.

« ...mais j'ai quand même envie d'aller voire Fast and Furious. »

« Pardon ? »

L'homme accroupie, qui s'était relevé entre-temps, se tourna vers le gamin, effrayé.

« C'est vrai ! Si j'lis des livres, j'peux quand même regarder un truc bien, ça gêne pas, non ? »

« Théo, arrête... » prévint l'homme à la veste marron d'une voix blanche. Son acolyte le regarda avec un sourire triomphateur.

« On dit toujours, blabla, les films nuls c'est pas bien... » continua Théo, inconscient du danger et de la tension qui planait entre les deux adultes.

« Théo, arrête. » répéta l'autre, insistant. L'autre homme regardait le petit d'un air qui aurait pu paraître bienveillant à quiconque ne savait pas _qui_ exactement avait kidnappé le gamin.

« ...mais si on en regarde un bien, c'est bon, on peut faire les deux ! »

Les deux adultes se regardèrent un instant. Soudainement, celui à la veste marron se baissa et attrapa le gamin par les épaules, le tournant brutalement vers lui.

« Théo, arrête, dis que t'as aimé le film et c'est tout. »

« Bah je l'ai aimé, mais... »

« Mais c'est tout ! » insista l'autre en le secouant légèrement.

« Mais nan, c'est pas tut, j'peux aussi... »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, » répondit son ami avec empressement, « mais là il faut mentir. Dis que t'as aimé le film et c'est tout. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai, j'veux aussi voir l'autre ! » se plaignit le gamin.

« Arrête et fait c'que j'te dis ! »

« Mais j'ai pas envie ! »

« Putain THEO ! » jura l'homme en le secouant par sa doudoune.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Écoute-moi à la fin ! »

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« ARRETE THEO TU VAS MOURIR ! » hurla-t-il...

...juste au moment où le coup partait.

La détonation résonna dans le champ désert. Théo s'était figé, et avait fermé les yeux sous le coup de la terreur. L'homme releva la tête, abasourdi, pour voir son assistant s'effondrer au sol. Une tâche rouge s'étendait doucement sur son t-shirt. Il tenait toujours son flingue à la main, l'index sur la gâchette, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de tirer.

Toujours immobilisé par la surprise, l'homme observa les quatre personnes qui venaient vers lui en marchant. Enfin, trois d'entre elles marchaient, et une courait comme une dératé vers lui et et Théo. Le gamin ouvrit un œil hésitant, et se retourna quand la jeune fille, essoufflée, posa la main sur son épaule.

« Putain, ça va ? On est arrivées à temps ? Théo va bien ? » haleta-t-elle, hors d'haleine.

« Il... il va bien, nom de Dieu... » bafouilla le Tueur. « Tu... tu le connais ? Tu es de sa famille ? »

La fille hocha négativement la tête. Elle se pencha vers le petit garçon qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

« Chhht, tout va bien, Théo. T'inquiète pas. On va te ramener chez toi, et tu pourra même aller voire Fast and Furious si tu veux. »

Le gamin sanglotait dans l'épaule de la jeune fille, pleurant silencieusement. Les événements récents étaient beaucoup trop violents pour un enfant comme lui, et bien plus réaliste qu'un film de voiture.

Ses trois acolytes arrivaient. Elles lui ressemblaient étrangement : bien qu'ayant des morphologies et des couleurs de cheveux différentes, toutes avaient la même coiffure et les mêmes traits du visage : carré, des joues un peu enfantines, des yeux noisettes, et des cheveux courts plus ou moins ébouriffés. L'une mâchait du chewing-gum, et elles avaient toutes l'air assez détendues. Et elles avaient toutes un revolver (sauf la mâcheuse de chewing-gum, qui avait un bazooka, mais manifestement elle ne s'en était pas servi, sinon le Tueur et le gamin seraient actuellement étendus à terre).

« Écoute Viktor, prend Théo, rend-le à sa famille, et barre-toi d'ici » dit la fille précipitamment. « Fais-toi oublier un moment. Et... je pourrais te conseiller d'arrêter de tuer, mais bon, tu ne m'écouterais pas. »

« Putain, mais t'es qui ? » lança-t-il en se relevant et en serrant Théo, tremblant, dans ses bras. « Comment tu connais mon nom ? Tu nous as suivi ? Pourquoi t'es pas intervenue plus tôt ? »

« Premièrement... » dit-elle,

« ...on s'en contrefout. » compléta la fille au bazooka, qui avait un léger air japonnais.

« Deuxièmement... »

« ...bah, on s'en contrefout aussi. » dit la deuxième, qui portait un gilet à capuche et un bonnet, et qui ressemblait le plus à leur cheffe..

« Et troisièmement... »

« ...A cause du Narrativium. » conclut la dernière, rousse avec des lunettes.

Viktor lui jeta un regard interdit.

« Mmmh... tu connais probablement pas » fit la petite brune. « Tu t'es construit un univers autour du cinéma, non ? Le meilleur moyen de sauver quelqu'un, c'est de s'y prendre au tout dernier moment. Sinon on se retrouve toujours avec plein de retournements de situation à la con. Enfin, faut aussi faire gaffe de pas se planter : là, ça s'est joué à une fraction de seconde près. Au départ, cette règle s'applique à la littérature, mais ça marche aussi avec les films. Tu pige ? »

Viktor fonça les sourcils un moment, l'air plongé dans une intense réflexion.

« On va dire que oui » annonça-t-il finalement. « Pour le reste, admettons que moi, je ne m'en contrefoute pas. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » répondit la cheffe, blasée.

« Heu... parce que j'ai toujours un flingue ? » hasarda le tueur en sortant son arme.

« Et moi j'ai un bazooka » répliqua la japonaise.

« Évite de nous tendre la perche, s'il te plaît » prévint la plus petite. « J'ai eu un mal fou à convaincre Lili de ne pas te tirer dessus à la place de l'Assistant. »

La fille au bonnet lui lança un regard assassin, son revolver toujours levé dans une attitude menaçante.

« Eh bien, dans les films, en général tout est expliqué à la fin, non ? » demanda Viktor. « Si on suit tes règles chelou de Narratum... »

« Narrativium » corrigea immédiatement la rousse.

« … tu devrais me dire ce qui se passe ici, putain ! »

La cheffe considéra l'hypothèse un instant, avant de lui sourire.

« Oké. Ta première question, c'était... ? »

« T'es qui ? Enfin, vous êtes qui ? »

« Je m'appelle Zoé. Voilà Kazuho... » elle désigna la japonaise au bazooka. « ...elle est japonaise et a suivi une formation intensive pour éliminer une créature plus ou moins intuable. »

« Autant te dire que ton Assistant, là, c'était de la gnognotte » précisa Kazuho. « Même si j'aime pas trop dégommer des gens. Mais c'en même une enflure vachement plus ignoble que Sensei. »

« Là, c'est Lili » continua Zoé en désignant la fille au bonnet et à l'air renfrogné. « Elle a essayé de te flinguer, dans un autre univers, mais elle s'est merdé et tu l'a tué. Elle t'en veut toujours, mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre que ton Assistant était un encore plus gros salaud que toi. »

Viktor regarda Lili, éberlué. La jeune femme lui rendit son regard, l'air de dire « _toi, tu paie rien pour attendre_ ».

« Et enfin, voilà Salomé. Elle connaît pas tellement Unknown Movies, elle son truc c'est plutôt la littérature, mais elle m'a accompagné quand même. »

Le Tueur leur lança un grand regard circulaire, les yeux écarquillés.

« Heeeeeu... tu as dit, dans un autre monde ? » releva-t-il en regardant Zoé dans les yeux.

« En fait, on est des OCs » expliqua Salomé. « Là, on est pas vraiment dans le vrai monde. En réalité, Théo est mort, l'Assistant vivant, et toi, ben on sait pas trop encore, mais t'es pas en bon état. »

« Tu t'es créé un univers cinématographique dans tes émission, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta Kazuho. « Ben là, on est dans un univers littéraire. Le but était juste de pouvoir sauver Théo » elle fit un mouvement de tête vers le gamin que Zoé était toujours en train de consoler, « et de se venger de ton salaud d'Assistant. Franchement, tu pourrait essayer de mieux choisir avec qui tu bosse. Même le collègue de Karasuma est plus cool, et pourtant c'est un beau salaud. »

« Bref, Zoé a un peu pété une crise quand elle a vu le dernier épisode d'Unknown Movies, et elle a voulu remettre un peu de justice dans ce monde de dingues » conclut Lili. « Et accessoirement, se défouler sur l'Assistant. »

Elle donna un coup de pied bien sentit dans le corps gisant à côté, un rictus cruel sur le visage.

Zoé releva la tête.

« Wow, Lili, du calme. Tu deviens violente, depuis que le Commissaire est mort. »

Sous l'injonction de sa créatrice, la jeune fille se calma un peu, mais lança tout de même un dernier regard haineux à l'Assistant, puis à Viktor.

Zoé jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier. Il avait l'air d'être plus ou moins en état de mort cérébrale. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Vik' ? »

« Mmmhmm ? » fit-il, absent.

« T'es mort ? »

« Nan, j'crois pas... »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

« Heu... t'es en train de me raconter que t'as créé une armé de personnages fictifs pour venir défoncer la gueule à l'enflure qui me sert... me servait d'Assistant ? »

« Wow, une armée, t'y vas un peu fort, là. J'avais juste besoins d'une escorte. On sait jamais, des fois que je me plante. Et pis aussi parce que c'est plus cool. »

« Mais du coup... on est où, là ? »

« Dans une fanfic ! » répondit joyeusement Zoé. « J'ai découvert le truc en écrivant l'histoire de Salomé. Quand t'écris quelque chose, ça arrive dans un autre univers. Enfin peut-être, je ne sais pas. Mais probablement. J'espère, en tout cas. »

« Donc, heu... y'a d'autres mondes ? Genre, ici, c'est pas le vrai ? »

« Ah bah tu pige vite, en fait ! Non, on est dans un monde plus ou moins temporaire. Si j'en crois la théorie de Salomé, qui est en fait la mienne mais bon on s'en bat les steaks, cet univers alternatif devrait quand même continuer d'exister après que j'arrête d'écrire. Le monde d'où je viens, en revanche, est bien le vrai. Enfin, j'ose espérer. Si ça se trouve, en fait, je suis moi même le produit de l'imagination de quelqu'un... eh bein, ça ferait un beau schmilblick dans le continuum espace-temps, ce truc. Des univers gigogne... lol » ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression de Viktor. Apparemment, il avait à nouveau mis son cerveau en veille.

« On a fini, là, nan ? » demanda Lili. « On ferait mieux de partir. J'ai la gâchette qui me démange quand je suis en présence de ce type. »

« Une minute, steuplé. Je voudrais juste lui poser une dernière question. Je veux dire, je l'ai là, devant moi, c'est le moment ou jamais, non ? »

Salomé, qui manifestement avait deviné les pensées de sa créatrice, se ficha une claque sur le front, l'air exaspérée.

« Viktor ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Je peux te demander un truc ? »

« Ouais... »

« Même si c'est bizarre ? »

« Un truc plus bizarre que ce qui vient de m'arriver ? »

« Tout est relatif. »

« Dis toujours. »

« Est-ce que tu aime le Commissaire ? »

« Que-oi ? »

Le Tueur la regarda d'un air ahuri, à croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça.

« Il paraît que tu es gay et que tu désire le Commissaire. Enfin, désirait, parce que tu l'a tué. C'est vrai ? Je voudrais savoir, en fait, parce qu'il y a plein d'argument en faveur de cette théorie, et que personnellement je vous ship. Alors ? »

Silence.

Apparemment, le cerveau de Viktor avait encore beugué.

« Mais t'es bête... » marmonna Salomé. « On est dans ta fanfic, tout ce qui arrive ici, c'est toi qui l'écrit. Donc si tu sais pas si Viktor aimais François, il peut pas le savoir non plus. »

« Ah... merde. » Zoé avait l'air sincèrement déçue.

« Ce monstre ne peut pas aimé François « Mother Fucking Sexy » Theurel ! » fulmina Lili.

« Pfff... si tu le dis. Moi je les ship et puis voilà » répliqua Zoé. « Bon ben, tschüss, mec. Et surtout, tu prend soin de Théo, grand couillon. »

Elle fit volte-face sous le regard perdu du Tueur, et s'éloigna, suivie de ses trois compagnonnes. Elle finit par lever la main, et lança :

« Et que le cinéma te guide ! »

Viktor se redressa alors et couru vers elle.

« Nan ! Tu vas pas te suicider ! Pas comme Max ! »

Zoé le regarda, étonnée, puis rigola.

« Non, t'inquiète. C'est juste que sa réplique est culte. Heu... ben, paix à son âme. Et salut. »

Et elle s'éloigna tout en disparaissant progressivement, imitée par ses personnages.


End file.
